


It Takes Two (To Tease)

by Kyra_Bane



Series: Kinktober 2020 [The Old Guard] [6]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Bane/pseuds/Kyra_Bane
Summary: Joe's in a playful mood. Nicky only ever plays to win.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Kinktober 2020 [The Old Guard] [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930153
Comments: 19
Kudos: 305





	It Takes Two (To Tease)

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober prompt 5: teasing.
> 
> still trying to catch up! i'm gonna get there!! (with the comments too promise!)

“Are you being annoying on purpose?” Andy asks. They’re eating lunch – well, Joe and Andy and Nile are; Nicky has gone to grab bread he’s been warming in the oven. 

Joe smirks at her. She knows him too well. She’s only asking for Nile’s benefit. “Of course.”

Nile looks up from her pasta, which she’s _inhaling,_ having been training with Andy all morning. “Huh?” she says and Joe laughs.

He has days like this, sometimes, when they’re safe and happy and he’s feeling playful. It’s not about the end point so much as the journey – he likes to tease and, although he might not admit it to the others, Nicky enjoys it too.

Nicky, who as Joe thinks of him, walks back into the room, setting a plate of fresh-baked rolls in the centre of the table. He looks pointedly at Joe’s plate. “Not hungry, hayati?” 

Joe licks his lips. “Always,” he replies, and it’s almost a purr; next to him, Nile coughs.

Nicky doesn’t respond beyond a disinterested sniff, tucking into his own meal. Joe tangles their legs together under the table and he considers stepping it up a little but he doesn’t want to show his hand all at once.

He doesn’t really want to make Nile uncomfortable, either, so instead he just eats his lunch.

***

Post-lunch, Nicky leaves to have a nap on the sofa and Joe and the others clean up. Nile barely looks his way at first, so Joe flicks soapy water at her until she starts laughing, trying to hit him with a dishcloth. 

“We’ll go into town this afternoon,” Andy says, the declaration clearly for Nile, but Joe shrugs.

“I think we’ll hold out until evening,” he replies.

Nile leans back against the counter. “You _plan_ this?”

“Sometimes.” Joe grins. She’s really not a child, for all that they see her as one – she’s young, sure, but beautiful, and that means that she more than likely knows exactly what he’s doing. “Nicky knows what I want. He’ll let me know when he’s ready.” 

He’d woken this morning without Nicky beside him, which is what really set him off. Not that it was unusual in and of itself, but Joe had been having rather a _lovely_ dream and Nicky hadn’t been there to help him finish it.

So, he’s resolved to tease Nicky as much as possible, see how long before Nicky grabs him, drags him back to their room and shows him just what his teasing gets.

Joe shivers at the thought and Nile looks at Andy. “We could get dinner,” she says. “See a movie.”

“Good plan, kid,” Andy replies. She grins at Joe. “Good luck. Don’t wait up.”

Joe doesn’t plan to. Once they’re gone, he sidles over to the sofa Nicky’s sleeping on. His love doesn’t even stir as Joe approaches. He didn’t move when Andy and Nile left, either, which warms Joe’s heart because it means Nicky feels safe here, with them. 

Joe kneels on the floor near Nicky’s head. Ah, but he’s beautiful in repose, lips slightly parted, eyelashes a dark smudge against his skin. Joe traces Nicky’s features with his fingertips, lingering on the brow of his nose, his mouth. He knows Nicky’s face better than his own, after all this time, every contour, and for a moment he considers kissing Nicky awake, sliding down his body nice and slow…

Nicky frowns in his sleep, slowly coming back to wakefulness, and Joe brushes his thumb along Nicky’s jaw. When his eyes open, he smiles.

“Tesoro mio,” Nicky breathes into the space between them. “What are you doing?”

Joe rests his hand, heavy, on Nicky’s throat. It’s a delight to see the way Nicky’s eyes flutter closed for a second, to feel his throat move as he swallows.

“Just checking on you, habibi. Go back to sleep,” Joe says. Just to be mean, he adds, “I am going to train.”

Nicky hums and the sound vibrates through Joe’s palm. He smiles and gets up. Nicky won’t crack yet.

***

This safe house is one of their nicer ones, with full French doors leading out to the back. Joe strips off his shirt before he draws his scimitar. He drops straight into fluid, practised movements and, for a while, he can forget the low simmer of heat in his belly, the promise of what the evening offers.

It’s a long time before he hears the doors open again and he stops, panting, to glance over his shoulder. Nicky is leaning against the frame, his posture loose and relaxed, but his eyes are hungry, dark, and Joe grins in response.

Maybe Nicky will snap here, now, and they’ll fuck in the grass. There’s no one around to see and it’s been a while since they’ve done it outside…

Except, Nicky gives him a final once over, his gaze so heavy it’s like a physical touch, before he turns and goes back into the house.

A lesser man might pout. 

Joe laughs and goes back to his workout. 

***

When he’s done, he finds Nicky in the kitchen again. He’s making tea, waiting for the electric kettle to boil, so Joe comes up from behind and wraps his arms around Nicky’s waist.

Nicky leans back against him. Joe nuzzles his face against Nicky’s neck, lets his tongue flicker out to taste skin.

“Do you want green or black?” Nicky asks. He’s tracing gentle patterns along Joe’s forearms and Joe lets out a sigh.

“Black,” he replies and then Nicky is untangling himself, grabbing another mug, making them both tea. He hands over Joe’s cup first, leaning back against the counter. There’s space between them, and Joe will not be the first to cross it.

Instead, he sips at his tea – still boiling hot, just how he likes it. Nicky watches him, as though waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“You need to shower,” Nicky says, eventually, and plucks the mug from his hand.

Joe makes a small sound of protest.

“Come on.”

Well, he’s never been one to turn _that_ invitation down.

***

Except, once they’re in the bathroom, it’s like everything has shifted. Nicky turns the water on, testing the temperature, and Joe presses up behind him, slaps him gently on the ass. Nicky’s head shoots around at that, brow furrowed, and Joe backs up again. 

He knows what’s happening, of course – another part of their game. Joe pushes and pushes and then Nicky pushes back; only Nicky almost always has the advantage because he’s simply so much more _patient._

Almost always.

Steam begins to fill the room and Joe tugs down his sweatpants, kicks them off. He already removed his shirt when he was training, his shoes before he came back into the house. 

Nicky doesn’t disappoint. His eyes roam every inch of Joe’s body greedily – before he remembers what he’s supposed to be doing. He moves to walk past Joe and Joe traps him against the bathroom counter. Nicky lets out a shuddering breath when Joe kisses the column of his throat.

“Shower,” he says, voice a low rumble.

“Hmm, but I worked so hard earlier, cuore mio. I need some assistance.”

Nicky snorts, but pushes Joe away, toward the shower, and then he’s stripping off his own shirt – and Joe revels in his small victory. He climbs under the spray and lets it wash over him as he waits for Nicky to join him.

It’s not long before Nicky is pressing up against his back. His hands skim Joe’s sides and he leans forward – only to pick up the shower gel from the shelf. He pours some onto his hands and starts to massage Joe’s shoulders and Joe realises, not for the first time, that he’s completely and utterly _fucked._

They’ve massaged each other plenty of times, of course, and oil is always preferable, gives the opportunity for fingers to slip and slide _deep,_ but Nicky digs into every tight spot Joe hasn’t realised he’s carrying. Joe moans when Nicky pushes between his shoulder blades, bracing himself against the shower wall.

Nicky’s hands – magic, _magic_ hands – move lower, until he’s squeezing Joe’s ass but not pressing in, not where Joe suddenly wants him. Joe cants his hips back and Nicky digs in his nails, making Joe hiss between his teeth.

“Hayati, don’t tease–”

Nicky spins him, quickly enough that Joe has to grab his shoulders to remain upright, and when he presses his thumb against Joe’s lips, Joe opens his mouth, sucks it in.

“Oh, my love, _I_ am not the tease,” he says.

And then he gets out of the shower. 

Joe reaches back, turns the water to cold, and finds he can’t stop grinning.

***

As the afternoon slowly fades into evening, they tangle together on the couch, some action movie playing on TV. It’s one they’ve both seen before but Nicky seems to sincerely be watching; Joe has his leg hitched over Nicky’s hip, is pressing kisses to his throat, the shell of his ear, and he does not so much as move.

Joe rucks up Nicky’s t-shirt, just a little, just to get at more soft skin, and Nicky shifts back against him. 

“Let me watch the film, my dove.” 

Joe buries his face in the back of Nicky’s neck and lets out a whimper. He always does this to himself, _always_ – he gets too keyed up and then the only thing that can gentle him is Nicky’s hands on him. 

He spends the next hour rocking against Nicky, maddeningly hard, but doing his best to keep his hands still because Nicky wants to watch the film and he knows that if he’s good, Nicky will reward him.

(As if he ever would not.)

It seems to last an age before it’s over, and then Nicky climbs out from under Joe and stands, stretching his arms above his head. It exposes the soft part of his belly, a strip of skin that Joe wants to lick, so he climbs off the couch and drops to his knees.

As he sways forward, Nicky catches him by the hair. “Do you still want to tease?” 

“No,” Joe says, voice no louder than a breath. “Nicky, hayati, Nicolò, please…”

Nicky lets go and Joe rubs his face against the outline of Nicky’s cock. But then Nicky is tugging him up, big hands tilting his face up for a kiss that Joe moans into. Nicky steers them to their bedroom – Joe will have the presence of mind to thank him for that, later – and then pushes Joe back onto the bed.

Joe whines. “I want to–”

“I know what you want,” Nicky says, and he pulls down Joe’s shorts, falls to his knees. He grins up at Joe and it’s sharp, sends a bolt of lust through his gut, and when he says, “I never said I would stop teasing,” Joe drops his head back onto the bed.

Nicky swallows him down, the whole length of him, and Joe lets out a cry. It’s a second before he realises Nicky has no intention of teasing at all; his tongue is pressed flat against the underside of Joe’s cock and he’s sucking him off like his life depends on it, taking him deep and then _holding_ himself there, until tears start to escape. Joe pets his hair, all words failing him because he’s too close already, his balls tightening–

He comes, holding onto Nicky’s hair, all but screaming. Nicky swallows every last drop and then wipes his hand over the back of his mouth. He looks thoroughly debauched, eyes red-rimmed and wet, lips swollen, and Joe pulls him up, licks the taste of himself from Nicky’s tongue.

When he reaches for Nicky’s cock, Nicky grabs his wrist and pins him. Joe’s breath catches in his throat. 

“You know, you’ve been driving me mad _all_ day,” Nicky says, straddling Joe’s hips. He pushes against Joe’s spent cock and Joe whines, oversensitive. “And I did tell you I didn’t plan to stop teasing.”

Joe grins, once, as Nicky leans down to kiss him again.

“How long do you think we have until they get back?”

Nicky kisses him hard, pressing Joe’s wrists into the mattress. When he sits up again, his eyes are dark and possessive and Joe can’t help but shiver. He’s ended up with exactly what he wanted, after all.

“As long as I need,” Nicky replies.


End file.
